SARANGHAE, MY GHOST
by princess telekenetic
Summary: AKU MENCINTAIMU, NAMUN APAKAH CINTA INI BENAR? ASAL KALIAN TAU, AKU MENCINTAI SEORANG HANTU. HUNHAN COUPLE


SARANGHAE MY GHOST

AUTHOR: PRINCESS TELEKENETIC

CAST: OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN, XI YIXING

GENRE: FANTASY, ROMANCE

TYPE: ONESHOOT

RATE: T

DISCLAIMER: SEMUA CAST MILIK TUHAN DAN DIRI MEREKA MASING2. KECUALI LUHAN GE. DIA SUAMI AUTHOR (dibunuh exotic)

SUMMARY: AKU MENCINTAIMU, NAMUN APAKAH CINTA INI BENAR? ASAL KALIAN TAU, AKU MENCINTAI SEORANG HANTU.

WARNING: typo bertebaran, bahasa non baku, fantasy berlebihan, alur kilat, yaoi atau boy love. Jika tak suka mending langsung pergi saja.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang memberikan kehidupan di alam semesta, membangunkan setiap insan yang sedang terlelap dari mimpi indahnya. Banyak dari mereka yang memulai aktifitas dengan lari pagi, memasak makanan untuk keluarganya dan juga adapula yang berangkat bekerja.

Sungguh pemandangan yang alami pada pagi hari. Hiruk pikuk kendaraan mulai terdengar menulikan telinga. Namun semua itu tak menggerakkan hati seorang namja tampan yang tengah memandang kosong keluar jendela kamarnya, ralat.. maksudnya jendela rumahsakit yang ditempatinya.

Namja tampan bersurai coklat kemerahan itu nampak sedang menatap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dengan pandangan kosong. Oh sehun. Itulah nama yang tertera di luar kamar inapnya. Sudah lebih dari 3 minggu dia berada disana. Penyakitnyalah yang membuat tubuhnya gampang drop dan tak bisa melakukan tugas berat.

Sehun sebenarnya adalah namja yang pandai. Dia tak pernah lepas dari 3 besar di sekolahnya. Cita-citanya menjadi seorang psikolog terkenallah yang membuatnya tak mudah menyerah dan selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Namun harapan itu pupus seketika saat dia divonis menderita kangker otak stadium 3. Dan umurnya tak akan lebih dari 1 tahun lagi. Keadaan itu sangat membuat dirinya terpukul. Diia juga telah berhenti sekolah. Karna sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan dirumah sakit.

Teman-temannya juga sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjauhinya. Entah karna alasan apa dia tak tau. namun pernah sekali dia bertanya pada teman sebangkunya kim jongin atau biasa dipanggil kai. Dia beralasan sehun selalu merepotkannya. Sedikit-sedikit sehun pingsan dan kai harus repot membopongnya ke uks.

...

Hari ini seperti biasa sehun sedang menatap sendu anak-anak yang pergi sekolah. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari bawah bantal. Dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"dear diary

Tuhan.. kenapa kau berikan cobaan yang begitu besar untukku. Kenapa disaat terakhirku untuk melihat duniamu yang indah, justru kau perlihatkan semua kebohongan ini. Jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin meninggalkan dunia ini secepatnya. Meninggalkan dunia yang manis kelihatannya namun sebenarnya neraka yang sesungguhnya.

Sehun tak sadar menitikkan air mata di diarynya. Dia segera mengelapnya dengan kasar. "cihh.. bukan hanya tubuhku yang semakin melemah.. tapi hatiku juga makin melemah" ucapnya dengan senyum sendu.

'tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. cklek' seorang namja manis membuka pintu kamar sehun. Namja itu bingung karna sepertinya dia tak menemukan yang ia cari. "eh.. sepertinya aku salah kamar.. mianhae.." ucap namja bersurai blonde sambil membungkuk sopan. Namja itu hendak meninggalkan kamar sehun, namun dia kembali berbalik. "kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Selama kau masih diberikan kehidupan, nikmatilah sebaik mungkin. Oh ya.. namaku xi luhan.. salam kenal" kata namja manis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar sehun.

"apa yang dia katakan barusan? Kenapa dia mengetahui masalahku seperti dia bisa membaca pikiran? Namja aneh" gumam sehun. Lalu dia kembali memandang keluar jendela.

...

Menikmati sarapan pagi dengan malas adalah kegiatan sehun pagi ini. Dia menyendok buburnya dengan tak berselera. Sampai sebuah ketukan ringan mengagetkannya. "bolehkah aku masuk" tanya suara dari luar. "ne.. masuklah" jawab sehun seraya meletakkan buburnya di nakas dekat tempat tidur. Sehun mengernyit bingung saat mengetahui siapa yang mengganggu acara sarapannya.

"kau.. namja aneh yang kemarinkan.. siapa namamu?.. em.. lu.. luu.. luhan.. ya luhan.. ada apa kau kemari?" tanya sehun penasaran. Luhan memajukan bibirnya imut. "aku tak aneh tau.. aku hanya salah masuk kamar. Aku kesini hanya mampir saja.. ku lihat kemarin kau sedih. Mungkin saja kau membutuhkan teman untuk berbicara." Ucap luhan panjang lebar. Sehun kembali tertegun. Namja dihadapannya ini lagi-lagi mengetahui masalahnya.

"apa kau peramal?" tanya sehun dengan wajah polosnya. Luhan terkikik mendengar pertanyaan itu. "jangan tanyakan hal aneh seperti itu.. bodoh.. aku hanya namja biasa sepertimu, bukan penyihir, peramal ataupun ahli nujum." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Luhan duduk di kursi dekat tempat sehun.

"kenapa kau tak menghabiskan sarapanmu?" tanya luhan saat melihat mangkuk bubur yang masih setengah penuh. "aku tak berselera untuk makan" jawab sehun malas. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. "apakah kau menjenguk seseorang? Atau kau pasien disini?" tanya sehun masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela.

"aku.. menjenguk dongsaengku yang kecelakaan 3 hari yang lalu. Dia berada di kamar no 12." Jawab luhan lembut. Sehun menatapnya. "namaku oh sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap sehun lalu menjulurkan tangannya pada luhan. Namja manis itu kembali tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan sehun. "aku harus memanggilmu apa? Berapa umurmu luhan-shi?" tanya sehun sedikit ragu untuk memanggil luhan. "umurku 19 tahun" jawab luhan pelan dia mulai melihat-lihat buku yang ada di nakas sehun.

"baiklah.. aku akan memanggilmu hyung mulai sekarang." Kata sehun senang. Setelah lama hidup dalam kesendirian, kini dia menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir indahnya. Dan itu adalah namja yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"arraso.. sehunnie.. kau boleh memanggilku hyung. Aku juga akan kesini setiap hari untuk menemanimu.. aku janji" ucap luhan bersemangat. Sehun juga sangat gembira mendengar itu. Namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah murung. Luhan yang melihat perubahan mendadak itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "wae hunnie? Apa kau tak senang?" tanya luhan.

Sehun menggeleng. "aniyaa.. bukan begitu.. hanya saja. Apa alasanmu berbuat seperti itu? Apa kau orang yang dikirim eomma untuk menemani saat-saat terakhirku? Apakah kau dibayar untuk itu?" tanya sehun murung. Luhan kembali tersenyum. "apakah kau berfikir seperti itu? Apakah kau selalu tak percaya dengan orang lain? Asal kau tau saja.. aku hanya ingin berguna bagi orang lain, aku hanya ingin melihat orang lain bahagia karnaku, bukan aku yang selalu membuat orang lain sedih dan terbebani olehku. Saat pertama melihatmu, tepatnya melihat pancaran kesedihan dalam matamu. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang dengan beban berat yang harus dipikulnya. Seseorang yang harus meninggalkan dunia dengan penuh rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya. Aku tak mau kau mengalami hal seperti dia.. merasakan beban yang sangat berat, bahkan saat dia sekarat" ucap luhan lirih. Dia menunduk dalam. Sehun dapat melihat raut wajah luhan berubah. Namun dia tak bisa mengartikannya. Namja itu sangat sulit untuk dipahami.

"mianhae hyung.. mianhae... aku tak bermaksud.."' "sudahlah.. tak usah dibahas lagi.." potong luhan dengan wajah yang kembali ceria.

...

Setiap hari luhan datang ke kamar sehun. Mereka sering bercanda dan berbagi cerita tentang diri mereka. Sampai sesuatu muncul pada diri sehun. Dia merasakan hal yang berbeda saat bertemu dengan luhan. Hatinya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya saat luhan menyentuh tangannya. Juga waktu yang berjalan begitu lambat saat luhan tak ada disampingnya. Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya? Yaaa.. tebakan kalian benar. Sehun mulai menyukai luhan. Bukan hanya hubungan selayaknya hyung dan dongsaeng, namun perasaan lebih dari itu. Sehun mencintai luhan.

Adilkah jika dia merasakan cinta sekarang? Saat ajal hendak menjemputnya? Dia baru merasakan apa yang dinamakan cinta? Haiiii tapi bukankah mereka sama-sama seorang namja? Ya.. sehun tau itu. Namun.. sekali saja berbuat di luar kebiasaan tak ada salahnyakan. Dia mencintai seorang namja.

Hari ini, sehun berniat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan. Tak peduli apa yang akan luhan katakan. Tak peduli jika setelah itu luhan akan membencinya. Toh dia tak akan merasakan sakit hati dalam waktu yang lama. Ingat? Umurnya tak akan lama lagi.

...

Cklekkk. Pintu kamar sehun terbuka. Seperti biasa namja cantik yang selama 12 jam ini ditunggu oleh sehun datang. "luhannie hyung.." ucap sehun dengan nada riang. "wahh wahh wahh.. sepertinya dongsaengku ini sangat merindukan hungnya yang sangat tampan ini" narsis luhan. "yahhh.. hyung narsis." Ujar sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Luhan terkekeh lalu meletakkan buah-buahan yang dibawanya ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur sehun.

"hyung.." ucap sehun lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh luhan. "ne.." jawab luhan singkat. "gomawo kau telah menghibur hari-hariku yang kelam ini. Kau telah memberikan seberkah cahaya harapan untukku. Tanpa kehadiranmu.. aku tak yakin aku masih bisa bertahan hidup didunia ini sampai sekarang.. pasti aku telah mati bunuh diri kalau saja kau tak datang untuk menjadi malaikatku. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku.. mereka terlalu sibuk mencari uang untuk memenuhi biaya rumah sakitku yang terlampau sangat besar. Sampai mereka melupakan aku juga butuh kasih sayang. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu hyung. Bahkan jika aku mati, aku akan selalu ingin berada disisimu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu.. dan saranghae hyung.. memang ini salah.. aku tau itu.. tak sepantasnya aku mengucapkan ini.. tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung.. saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae.." ucap sehun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.

"Bahkan jika kau meninggalkanku lebih dulupun.. aku rela menukarkan nyawaku untukmu hyung.. aku rela berhadapan dengan shinigami dan akan memintanya menukarkan jiwaku.. aku rela.. asalkan aku tetap bersammamu.." ucapan sehun terhenti. Saat jari luhan ditepelkan di bibirnya. Lalu namja bersurai blonde itu menghapus air mata sehun. "jangan katakan hal yang membuatku merasa bersalah seperti ini hunnie.. dan untuk ungkapan cintamu tadi.. nado saranghae.. aku juga mencintaimu seperti apa yang kau rasakan. " ucap luhan lalu mengecup pipi sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"jeongmal hyung? Kau juga mencintaiku? Kau sungguh mencintaiku?" tanya sehun dengan penuh rasa tak percaya. "ne sehunnie chagii.. jeongmal saranghaee" ucap luhan lembut. Sehun yang mendengar itu segera memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil beberapa centi darinya penuh sayang.

Namun, senyum luhan menghilang saat dia menyadari sebuah fakta yang memilukan. "andai saja kau mengetahui semuanya.. mungkin kau tak akan bisa sebahagia ini" ucap luhan sedih

...

2 minggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian sehun menembak luhan. Semua berjalan lancar. Luhan makin sayang dan memperlakukan sehun dengan baik. Begitupula sehun yang mulai melupakan penyakitnya. Sekarang tubuhnya makin kuat. Dan sudah bisa meninggalkan ruangannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini luhan tak datang ke kamar sehun. Sehun memaklumi hal ini. Mungkin saja luhan memiliki suatu kepentingan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan. Namun hal ini terjadi lagi sampai hari ke 3. Luhan tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapan sehun. Namja bersurai coklat kemerahan itu mulai khawatir. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan luhan.

"apa mungkin dongsaengnya luhan hyung sudah pulang? Dan dia lebih memerlukan perawatan luhan hyung dirumah sekarang? " gumam sehun mencari alasan yang positif ditengah rasa khawatirnya. Akhirnya karena rasa penasarannya lebih tinggi. Dia memutuskan untuk melihat dongsaeng luhan. Sekalian untuk berkenalan dengan dongsaeng namjachingunya itu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mencari kamar nomor 12 seperti yang pernah dikatakan luhan dahulu. Setelah dia menemukannya, namja tampan itu membaca nama yang tertera di pintu. Xi yixing. "marganya sama dengan luhannie hyung.. jadi benar ini kamar dongsaengnya dirawat. Apakah dia disini? Karna dongsaengnya belum pulang jadi kemungkinan besar dia disini" sehun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan perasaan ragu, sehun membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dan didapatinya seorang namja yang tak kalah manis dari luhan. Dengan rambut pirangnya sedang membaca sebuah buku. Dan ya.. namja itu sepertinya mengalami patah tulang. Terlihat dari kakinya yang di gip.

"annyeong haseyo.." sapa sehun. "annyeong.." balas namja itu dengan senyum ramah dan memperlihatkan dimple manisnya. "mianhae sebeumnya.. saya mengganggu anda.. saya oh sehun. Apakah benar anda dongsaeng dari luhan hyung?" tanya sehun sopan. Namja itu sedikit kaget, namun dia segera mengangguk menandakan ucapan sehun tak salah. "saya hanya mau bertanya yixing-shi.." "panggil lay saja.. dan tak usah menggunakan bahasa formal seperti itu.. kelihatannya umur kita tak beda jauh" ucap yixing atau yang lebih akrap dipanggil lay itu memotong ucapan sehun.

"ne.. lay hyung.. aku hanya ingin bertanya.. apakah luhan hyung akhir-akhir ini sibuk? Sudah 3 hari di tak datang kekamarku.. apa sesuatu terjadi dengannya?" tanya sehun. Sungguh respon yang keluar dari wajah manis lay diluar dugaan. Namja itu membelalakkan matanya. "ap.. apa aku salah bicara hyung?" tanya sehun takut-takut.

"apa maksudmu luhan hyung tak datang ke kamarmu selama 3 hari belakangan ini?" lay tak menjawab pertanyaan sehun dan balik bertanya. "begini.. selama sebulan ini aku dan luhan hyung berteman.. dan selama itu dia selalu menemaniku.. dan sekarang luhan hyung juga menjadi namjachinguku" semburat merah muncul di pipi sehun. Lay makin membelalakkan matanya. "itu tak mungkin?" kata lay seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"waa.. wae hyung?" tanya sehun kemudian. "lu.. lu.. luhan hyung.. di.. diaa.. sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kangker otak yang dia derita" ucap lay terbata.

'jderrrrrrrr'

Seperti tersambar petir disiang hari bolong. Seluruh tubuh sehun melemas.. di tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan lay. Karena pada kenyataannya. Luhan benar-benar menemaninya selama ini. Luhan benar-benar ada disampingnya, selalu membuatnya tersenyum, selalu memeluknya dengan pelukan hangat setiap kali sehun menangis karna menceritakan pahitnya hidupnya selama ini. Dan kenyataan lain mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal lainnya. Luhan telah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Meninggal 3 tahun lalu.. meninggal 3 tahun lalu.

Kalimat itu yang terus terngiang di kepalannya. Sekarang dia sedang menangis di kamarnya. Menangis seorang diri. Dia mengingat kata-kata yang pernah luhan katakan sebelumnya. "_kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Selama kau masih diberikan kehidupan, nikmatilah sebaik mungkin" _apa maksud dari kata-kata itu? _"apakah kau berfikir seperti itu? Apakah kau selalu tak percaya dengan orang lain? Asal kau tau saja.. aku hanya ingin berguna bagi orang lain, aku hanya ingin melihat orang lain bahagia karnaku, bukan aku yang selalu membuat orang lain sedih dan terbebani olehku. Saat pertama melihatmu, tepatnya melihat pancaran kesedihan dalam matamu. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang dengan beban berat yang harus dipikulnya. Seseorang yang harus meninggalkan dunia dengan penuh rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya. Aku tak mau kau mengalami hal seperti dia.. merasakan beban yang sangat berat, bahkan saat dia sekarat"_dan kata-katanya waktu itu.

Apakah dia membicarakan masa lalunya sendiri? Jika di gabungkan dengan cerita lay waktu itu memang itu semua saling berhubungan.

Xi luhan. Seorang penderita kangker otak stadium akhir. Di kondisi seperti itu dia juga harus merasakan kejamnya dunia. Eomma dan appanya bercerai. Dan juga ditambah sahabat baiknya mati karna kecelakaan saat hendak menjenguk dirinya. Bayangkan saja bagaimana perasaanmu jika berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Pasti kau akan sangat depresi dan tertekan. Begitu pula dengan luhan.

Lay mengatakan dia sering mendengar hyungnya itu menangis di kamarnya. Juga kadang – kadang dia berteriak histeris memanggil nama orang tuanya dan juga sahabatnya itu. Dan satu lagi yang dikatakan lay. Dia dulu dirawat pada kamar no 2. Kamar yang di tepati sehun sekarang ini.

Sehun semakin keras menangis. Dia tak mempedulikan para suster yang lewat dan juga para pasien yang terganggu dengan tangisannya. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang ini hanyalah luhan, luhan dan luhan.

"hunnie.." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Sehun segera mendongak dan melihat luhan disana. Namun sekarang berbeda. Tubuh luhan transparan. Seperti sebuah efek dari layak proyektor. "lu.. luahnnie hyung.. se.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini.. jeball.. jebal jelaskan padaku.." pinta sehun dengan masih menangis. Dia ingin memeluk luhan. Namun. Tangannya dengan begitu saja menembus badan luhan.

Namja bersurai blonde itu meneteskan air mata. "mianhaeee.. mianhaee sehunnie.. aku tak bisa mengatakan ini sebelumnya.. aku tak tega.. aku tak mau kau sedih bila mengetahui semua ini.." "hyungg.. katakan padaku.. yang sesungguhnya kumohonnn" "sebenarnya.. aku hanyalah jiwa yang tersesatt.. aku melupakan sesuatu saat hidup didunia. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan paling penting didunia ini bagiku. Sebuah benda yang kudapat dari sahabatku sebelum dia meninggal.. sebuah gantungan berbentuk rusa. Yang terjatuh di bawah nakas di ruangan ini.. setelah melewati proses yang cukup panjang. Akhirnya aku diperbolehkan menyentuh sesuatu selama kurang lebih 1 bulan. Hari itu.. aku berrencana untuk mengambilnya. Namun ternyata kamar ini sudah ada yang menempati. Dan itu kau. Setelah melihat sirat kepedihal di matamu. Aku berubah pikiran.. kau.. sama sepertiku.. oleh karena itu aku putuskan untuk membantumu. Namun aku malah jatuh hati denganmu dan kau juga sama." Mereka berdua menangis.

"aku sungguh tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.. waktuku makin lama makin habis.. bukan lagi benda itu yang ingin kudapatkan. Namun hati sucimu yang telah merubahku. Saat kau mengatakan tak ingin berpisah dengaku.. aku sungguh sedih.. aku tak tau bagaimana jadinya saat aku pergi meninggalkanmu nanti. Dan ternyata ini semua memang terjadi. Kau begitu sedih.. aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini.. kau tau.. rasanya tak bisa bernafas saat kau seperti ini. Kita beda dunia hunniee. Kita tak bisa selamanya bersama"

"tapi hyung.. aku tak ingin berpisah darimu.. aku ingin selalu bersamamu.. jika itu memang kenyataannya.. bawalah aku bersamamu hyung. Hidupku tak ada artinya lagi tanpamu hyung.. " ucap sehun makin keras menangis. Luhan tersenyum. "hunniee. Kita memang bisa bersama lagi didunia lain.. namun.. itu belum saatnya.. kau belum waktunya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Setidaknya.. berpamitanlah dulu pada orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Atau kau akan sangat menyesal." Ucap luhan tenang. " ne hyung.. kau benar.. aku harus berpamitan pada mereka dulu. Sebelum hidupku berakhir dan bersamamu.. setidaknya mereka pernah mengisi hariku. Sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia yang penuh kekejaman ini." Kata sehun dengan matang

...

Hari ini sehun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Berniat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk. Kemungkinan siang hari seperti ini orang tuanya pulang untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali lagi mengurusi pekerjaannya. mungkin juga ini adalah waktu terakhirnya melihat kedua orang tuanya. Sehun siap menemui kematiannya. Bahkan dia sangat siap. Dia ingin segera meninggalkan neraka dunia ini.

Namja tampan dengan tubuh kurus itu memasuki rumahnya yang tidak terkunci, berarti tebakannya tepat. Kedua orangtuanya sedang dirumah. Dia segera mencari dimana eomma dan appanya berada. Dia terhenti di depan kamar orang tuanya saat mendengar perdebatan disana.

"apa kau gila oppa? Dia anak kita.. apakah kau setega itu?" itu suara eomma sehun. "tapi.. apa kau akan hidup terus seperti ini? Lagi pula, kau tak dengar ucapan dokter? Umurnya tak akan lebih dari 1 tahun lagi.. bagaimanapun kita mempertahankannya, takdir tak akan dapat diubah.. daripada menghabiskan uang untuk pengobatannya yang sia-sia.. lebih baik kita tinggalkan dia.. akhirnya semuanya akan sama.. jika kau ingin menyalahkan semua ini.. salahkanlah takdir kita yang memang harus berbuat kejam seperti ini.." ucap appa sehun dengan keras. Sehun membatu di depan pintu kayu bercat putih itu. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar. "jika itu yang terbaik.. aku akn melepaskannya.." jawab eomma sehun lirih.

'praaaannggggggg'

Itulah suara hati sehun yang hancur berkeping-keping. Dia sungguh tak menyangka, orang tuannyapun tak menginginkannya lagi. Bulir bening mengalir dengan deras dari kelopak mata sehun. Hatinya sangat sakit.

"praangg" tak sengaja sehun menabrak vas bunga yang ada disampingnya. Dia segera berlari keluar rumahnya.. meninggalkan kenyataan bahwa orang tuannya telah membuangnya.

Karna mendengar suara benda pecah. Eomma sehun segera keluar. Dan dia menemukan siluet anaknya yang menghilang melewati pintu. "hunnieeee.. hunnieee" teriaknya memanggil sang anak.. dia berlari berusaha mengejar sosok sehun yang telah jauh.

"LUHAN HYUNG... LUHAN HYUNG... BAWALAH AKU.. AKU SUNGGIH TAK SANGGUP LAGI HDUP DIDUNIA INI.. LUHANN HYUNGGG.. JEBALLL" teriaknya menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Air mata makin deras mengalir melewati pipinya.

Namja manis berambut blonde menyaksikan semua yang baru saja dialami namja tampan itu. Hatinya ikut sakit. Mengetahui namja yang dicintainya terluka.

"LUHAAAANNNN HYYUNNGGGGG... JEBAAALLLLLL.. JEBAAALLLLL" teriak sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Karna merasa iba. Luhan memutuskan untuk menolong kekasihnya. Dia tahu ini salah. Dia juga tau ini bukan tugasnya. Namun.. dia tak tahan lagi.. dia tak kuat melihat sehun seperti ini..

Luhan muncul di seberang jalan. Dia memanggil nama sehun. "hunnieee.. kemarilah.. hyung disini.." ucapnya lembut. Sehun yang mendengar suara itu. Segera mencarinya. Setelah mengetahui diamana luhan berada. Dia segera berlari menyeberangi jalan.

'TIINNNNNNN TIIIINNNNNN' BBBBBRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK'

Tubuh sehun terpental 5 meter dari jalan itu. Tubuh kurusnya tertabrak oleh mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecapatan tinggi. "HUNNIIEEEE.. HUNNNIIIEEEE" yeoja paruh baya yang melihat tubuh anaknya terkapar tak berdaya menangis meraung-raung.

"luuuuu.. haannn hyyuuungg" ucapnya untuk terakhir. setelah melihat luhan mengulurkan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

...

Terdengar isakan dari bebarapa orang saat jasad tak berjiwa itu dikuburkan. Eommanya, saudaranya, bahkan teman-teman yang selama ini menjauhinya. Meneteskan air mata.

2 sosok yang tak kasat mata memandang hal itu degan pandangan tenang. "apakah kau tak menyesal telah meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu? Hunnie?" tanya namja manis kepada namja tampan di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "ani.. asalkan aku bersamamu untuk selamanya.. apapun akan kulakukan. Luhannie hyung" ucapnya tanpa keraguan. Lalu mereka berpelukan, menyalurkan kehangatan yang mungkin telah lama hilang dari diri mereka.

Fin

Miannnn ff abal datang lagi dari otak author. Gomapta

princess telekenetic


End file.
